Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become mainstream products of current panel displays, since they have characteristics such as small sizes, low power consumption, no radiation and so on.
A liquid crystal display generally comprises an array substrate, on which a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode and a drain electrode connection between the thin film transistor and the pixel electrode are disposed. While displaying, the pixel electrode is charged to display under control of switching of the thin film transistor. Generally, an insulation layer is disposed between the thin film transistor and the pixel electrode. The pixel electrode is connected to the drain electrode of the thin film transistor via a through hole disposed in the insulation layer.
As the resolution of the liquid crystal display panel increases, a layout area for the pixel electrode becomes smaller. Sufficient spacing between the pixel electrodes should be ensured while the pixel electrodes and the drain electrodes are connected via through holes, in order to avoid short circuit between the pixel electrodes.